The Life of Fanboys
by Kamie00H
Summary: This is a fanboy!klaine fic. Kurt and Blaine talk about Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Drarry, and more! NOTE: You don't really need to know to much about the fandoms, they're really not discussed in detail.


Hello! So, I should be writing a new chapter for both They Didn't Know This Would Happen and Slythindor Hits University, but I've had this idea for quite a while (it was originally supposed to be for Klaine Hiatus Madness Week).

I pretty much just put all of my fandoms together and got this. It's basically what happens in my head -everything in here I've either said, thought, or done (except for the very last thing).

". . . And then I go in there, and both Draco and Harry were totally OOC, and I'm just like, 'Next time, why don't you actually tell people that they're going to be OOC?'" Blaine ranted.

"Oh, I know. Why can't anyone tag anymore?! I can barely get on Tumblr anymore, because every other post is a Teen Wolf spoiler! There's a reason I've blocked the spoiler tag," Kurt sighed and fell against the couch.

Blaine patted Kurt's leg and looked at him sympathetically. "I know, baby, I know," Kurt pouted and laid his head down on Blaine's shoulder. "How's that new Destiel fic coming along?" he asked.

Kurt pouted some more. "I don't know. I wanna post it but it's, like, really AU. I just don't know if it's _too_ AU," he said. "But what about you? Didn't you say you were gonna try writing Harmione?"

Blaine nodded. "It's going quite well. One of my best, if I do say so myself."

Kurt shook his head at his boyfriend. "I still don't know how you ship it. The only person for Hermione is Ron. And sometimes Draco."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "The only reason you ship Dramione is because you ship Feltson," he said, smirking.

Kurt glared at him. "That's not true! Dramione could've been canon, had it not been for Lucius and his pure-blooded ways. Jo said so,"

"_Sure_," Blaine said before reopening his laptop, dropping the subject. Kurt pulled his laptop back into his lap, continuing the writing he'd been doing before Blaine had interrupted him with his rant about Drarry.

They sat in comfortable silence, each alternating between writing and checking Tumblr. "We really need to watch Sea of Monsters - it's been out for three days already," Kurt said. "Are you free Tuesday? It's the closest show that isn't sold out."

"Yeah, that's fine. And I have, like, six packs of RedVines, so we don't need to worry about snacks."

Kurt nodded and bought the tickets online, just in case they sold out soon. "I'm so ready for this. You, seriously, don't know how many time I've watched The Lightning Thief since it came out."

Blaine hummed. "Amen. It'd been so long, I almost forgot what Logan Lerman looked like – I said almost, Kurt, almost. And then I was so happy when I heard that he'd be in The Perks. Then I found out that Emma would be in it, too, and I almost cried! Percy Jackson and Hermione Granger were going to be in a movie together!"

"I know, right?! You know The Perks of Being a Wallflower is one of my favorite books of all time, right next to Divergent and anything written John Green, and then when they said there was going to be a movie, I think I passed out for a while," Kurt said excitedly.

"Ugh, Divergent! I can't wait for Allegiant! And then we have the movie! At first, I was a little concerned about casting Shailene Woodley, but the idea has kind of grow-" Blaine was cut off by his phone ringing. He picked it up and looked at it. "That's weird, it's Cooper," he said before answering.

Kurt listened as Blaine argued with his brother.

"Do you really need one right – no, I know that, as an actor, you have to have energy – can't you just wait until later? Because I'm at Kurt's – no, shut up, we're not doing _that_!" Blaine yelled, blushing. He sighed. "Fine, I'll be home in a few minutes."

"Is everything alright. . .?" Kurt asked as Blaine stood up and started gathering his things.

"No. Well, technically yes, but, no. Cooper wants a 'Super healthy fruit smoothie'," he said in mocking voice. "but he doesn't know how to work the blender," he said as he and Kurt walked to the front door.

"Seems like something Cooper would do," Kurt muttered.

Blaine laughed and started to put his shoes on. When he stood back up he looked at Kurt. "What time should I be here tomorrow?" he asked.

Kurt thought for a moment. "Mmm. . . seven? It takes, like, six hours to get to Chicago, so we have to leave early if we don't want have to rush to get to the show on time."

Blaine nodded. "That works," he grinned. "I can't believe I'm actually going to watch a StarKid show! I can't even imagine how amazing it's gonna be!"

"Oh, I know! You know how much I love Meredith Stepien. . ."

Hope you liked it! And I know that Twisted ended quite a while ago, I just had to extend it because I love the idea of Klaine obsessing over StarKid. And this is the 'last thing' I mentioned in the first authors note. I've never gotten to watch a StarKid show live, unfortunately, but youtube will have to suffice.

And I want to note that this is, in no way, a PSA about OOC advertisement or tagging your spoilers. I'm mocking myself. The first story I ever wrote, which is the one Blaine's talking about, was really OOC, and I didn't mention it much. Luckily, I only got supportive reviews. And I hardly ever tag at all, let alone spoilers.


End file.
